1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device having an accessory device such as an AC adapter, and relates more particularly to an electronic device of which the part that holds the accessory device is not a dedicated part of the electronic device, and is constructed to dissipate heat easily.
2. Related Art
An AC adapter unit configured to compactly hold an AC adapter and DC cable so that radiation noise from the DC cable is not amplified, a storage tray for the AC adapter, and an electronic device unit are described in JP-A-2014-96983.
However, because the storage tray (outside case) of the AC adapter described in JP-A-2014-96983 is also the bottom of the electronic device (the part forming the bottom when the electronic device is in use), the size of the storage tray must be matched to the external dimensions of the electronic device. The dimensions and shape of the storage tray must therefore be adapted to the model of the electronic device or the shape of the AC adapter installed therein, and the storage tray must be manufactured as a dedicated part for the electronic device. Furthermore, because the storage tray covers the entire bottom of the electronic device, it inhibits dissipation of heat from the electronic device.